nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Tech Database
If you just had some crazy idea for a CYOC/NC tech post it here, even if it is totally random. Create a category for each poster. Also post a Suggested Tech Level, with 1 being modern and 20 being total omnipotent OP. Even if your creative juices aren't flowing, be sure to leave a comment on your favorite tech! Rules 1. Uniqueness Don't post things everybody already knows, like antimatter, unless it is done uniquely. 2. How Tech Levels Work TL1: This is something we can build using off the shelf parts and our current universal understanding. Example: HDTVs TL2-5: These are things that we are pretty well sure we can build, but haven't really finished. TL2 are things on the cutting edge (tactical lasers), up to TL5 being around the limit of our understanding (high-level quantum computers). TL6-10: Things that are likely sci-fi but may become possible one day. TL6 is the beginning of Sci-Fi, and TL 10 is the beginning of Space Opera tech (Babylon 5 level.) TL11-15: This is what I call "Super Tech." Tech Level 11 is classic Space Opera level- they can build wonder inducing machines, but they are not beyond humanity. This is around Star Wars level. Tech Level 15 is where we approach the limit of what we can easily understand. This is the level of Voyager era Star Trek. TL16-20: I call this "Beyond Tech," because it goes beyond what we can easily understand. Quantum power, screwing with the fundamental forces of the universe- this is what becomes possible at TL16. This is the level of many "elder races" in popular SciFi. TL20 is the limit of what we can truly figure out- this is Xeelee-level tech. Surprising amounts of elder CYOC nations have made it this far. TL21+: Ultimate tech, beyond what we can puzzle out. After TL 20, all bets are off. There is no upper limit to tech levels, but as it goes further beyond 21 it becomes increasingly arbitrary. This is Downstreamer tech- nigh-omnipotence. Bismarck II The Star Forge This was created to make Avalon's ability to pump out Warships unmatched in the Galaxy. Simply put, this is a Star dedicated to producing industrial goods for our Empire. It draws the energy and matter from the Star to create a nearly endless number of War machines. These exist in heavily defended regions of our Empire that are unfit for settlers, so it is a rather tough nut to crack. TL: 15 Storm of Olympus {C} This is the single most defining moment in the history of Avalon, in which we created our God, Adam, and his Sons, as well as his nemisis, Lilith, and her Abominations. This technology is used reletively early for it's level, but it is known to not be easily able to re-create the event. In essence, it provides us with a Universal Being and his Creations, and gives us a sense of unity and patriotism that is unrivalled in the known Galaxy. TL: 20 Micro Engineers {C}These tiny devices may seem rather low-tech and down-right unneeded in our Empire. However, it is due to these creations that Avalon's place as a Galactic Hyper-Power is forever secured. These creations, numbering in the trillions, can create magnificent artifacts, cities, structures, even weapons if we desire. They are also fairly high on the AI scale, and can be given a planet to 're-supply' with if supplies run low or they require more Engineers. The are responsible for creating the Palace of Infinity Serenity. {C}As well as creating our grandest structure, they aid in our construction of Mega-Structures that would take far to long for normal builders. This can range from our Star Generator, to Genesis Device which terraforms a planet so that it is able to settled in less than a year, to our Dyson System that allocates energy for our Empire. Truely, they are an amazing resource of ours. TL: 14 {C} The Stellar Engine The Stellar Engine is, in simple terms, a star-inducing device that collapses particles of matter and utilizes Induced Gamma-Ray Bursts to stablize the man-made star. This can have various possibilities, say we locate a star system that we need for Colonization but the star is to far away. We can create a small star near the colony as it is settled so that our colonists are provided with proper warmth and energy. This also has effects for 'Small Star Gravity Wells', in which we can create a string of small stars around an enemy System to wreak havoc with their gravity fields. Bowswer5 Warp Technology Warp technology was not originally developed by Signar, nor was it an original idea from Signar's founder. Instead, back when the Signarians of Qwantum existed, warp technology was a very famous and widespread alternative to conventional FTL technology at the time. It was used by many countries during this period such as Aiur to name one. Warp technology has many different interpretations, but it is really the harnessing of OOP (Out-Of-Phase) technology, which includes inter-dimensional technology, the basis for Warp. The Warp is a separate dimension all on its own, and warp technology involves the transition of transporting an object into The Warp dimension. Accessing The Warp requires the creation of an entire portal to the dimension, which lasts for under a few seconds. In The Warp dimension itself, the dimensional parameters are set differently, where time and space is distorted from "the norm", and objects are able to accomplish longer distances in shorter amounts of time compared to our dimensions. Because these objects were located in a different dimension with separate parameters, they could also not be seen or harmed by elements from our own dimensions unless they also accessed The Warp. In the case of much more advanced Warp Technology, these parameters could be copied and applied for use on another ground-breaking technology brought to its full potential by none other than Warp Dials from Signar. Suggested TL: 15 Warp Dials Warp Dials, the pinnacle of Warp technology, was designed to be the ultimate evasion technique utilizing the evasive aspects of The Warp to its fullest potential. This new piece of equipment, designed to allow the creation of new standalone dimensions, was mounted onto a tradition Warp drive where every dimension created would be somewhat identical to the parameters of the original Warp dimension. The name Warp Dials was given due to the sets of dials featured on the equipment allowing the operator to manually change these dimensional parameters. In this way, the operator could create dimensions much smaller and more suitable for quick transportation in order to prevent the Warp drive from overloading under different parameters. Originally, many countries had various counters to Warp technology, and some of the most advanced nations had shields that were able to penetrate into The Warp dimension and protect its occupants from there at the time. However, Warp Dials allowed for somebody to easily bypass all of these measures without anyone else's knowledge about it. Each time a Warp drive outfitted with Warp Dials is used, the dimension created would always be different due to the location of the portal regardless if the parameters were left alone, making it very difficult for opponents to pinpoint this new change in dimensional parameters and calibrate their defensive systems to operate in the newly created dimension. Even then, Warp Dials could be used repeatedly within newly created dimensions, outside of the range of opponents. The original Warp Dials at its release become a highly controversial and debatable piece of technology, because it provided an understandable and logical way of bypassing even the most formidable trans-dimensional defenses. A meeting was held over this technology for being overpowered, where some aspects became nerfed, such as a Warp drive only having limited use of Warp Dial equipment. It was also found during this meeting that any sort of highly advanced form of Warp Dials (Signar wasn't that advanced of a county back then) would be incounterable unless you wanted to break the game's rules to stop it, therefore it was decided that any future upgrading or enhancement of the already nerfed Warp Dials would count as overpowering, regardless if any further upgrading was legitimately accomplished. Suggested TL: 18 E Chip Laser Toothbrush The original laser toothbrush, inspired by the decapitation of Dark Lord Schorched via toothbrush. The brushing of teeth generates friction that is turned into energy and runs into a buffer to fire a laser at the opposite end should the battery die. The device's nature has changed from that of execution to that of defense, and many officials now carry toothbrushes with them. Suggested Tech Level: 7 Plasma Stealth With evolving low-frequency radars making existing stealth technoligies retardedly inefficient, E Chip worked on plasma stealth as a subproject to plasma shields. Essentially, a plasma generator creates a bubble of plasma around the aircraft by creating a magnetic field to ionize the particles. Plasma absorbs almost all radar energy that hits it, redicing RCS to unprecedented lows regardless of the angle. Downsides are the large IR signature and plasma wake left behind. Suggested Tech Level: 2 (The Russians are working on it for their T-50 program, my best guess is that it'll be operational in the 20's) Sentinel Inspired by Big Brother, Project Sentinel is a security system that simutaneously watches everything in its sphere. Whenever a crime is committed, a satellite automatically teleports the criminal into a holding cell for trial and sentencing. It also functions as a defensive mechanism against Special Forces teams that have made their way into the city (if they possess countermeasures, then their coordinates are submitted to the military). Suggested Tech Level: 12 Rift Quite literally an interdimensional Rift put in place to send atatcks into anoter dimension. Creating the actual rifts isn't difficult, the trick is supplying enough power. Rift also requires a lot of specialized equipment, making it impractical for each ship to generate their own rifts. The Rifts used by E Chip are generally 1-way, though 2-way Rifts do see use as they require much less energy. Suggested Tech Level: 16 for practical use Forum Lord Project Trickster Project Trickster is quite simply, a form of teleportation that screws with quantum theory andthe universe in general. It is, to all intents and purposes, theoretically unblockable. Put simply, Project Trickster does exactly that - it tricks the universe as to an objects position, convincing it that Object A is in fact not at Location A but was at Location B and WAS ALWAYS THERE - which means that it should be unblockable because how can you stop something from being where it always was? The exact mechanics behind this are unknown, but is is presumed to use a crapload of probability engines, quantum mechanics (specifically quantum entanglement), an application of the Many Worlds Theory and a dash of audacity. Suggested Tech Level: 16 Project Alar Project Alar is basically the reverse of Project Trickster and is can be used to do anything from block specific teleportation (although a key pointer to its usefulness is that it cannot block Project Trickster if the amount of power behind the Trickster teleport is greater than the amount of power the Alar Field is using or the Trickster technology is more advanced than the Alar trying to block it) to stopping all motion in a defined area. Project Alar works by applying the principles of Project Trickster, but skipping the movement part - it just keeps everything in a set area constant, not allowing it to move and working all the time to ensure that nothing changes (this level of control can be modified depending on the amount of research and development put into Project Alar). Suggested Tech Level: 16 Time Sensors Time Sensors are exactly what it says on the tin - sensors that use time to detect objects - they are also very, very hard to evade detection by. The basic premise is that the Time Sensors detects an objects position in the time-stream (which is constant, because as far as I'm aware screwing with time is not allowed), and uses this to calculate its position in space. The good thing about Time Sensors is that even if the object in question cannot be visually seen (perhaps due to stealth tech more advanced that my own, for instance), you still know the object is there and its general location, which can make all of the difference, especially if you have AOE weapons. Suggested Tech Level: 16 Paradox Paradox technology is something that is highly questionable and probably doesn't really work, but in essence Paradox technology is so named because at its very core is something quite similar to a paradox - a fusion of matter and antimatter in the one location that do not annihilate one another until, for want of a better word, 'triggered'. The advantages of this as opposed to standard anti-matter technology is that there are two explosions and twice the damage - first the matter and anti-matter inside the Paradox Shell annihilate one another, releasing collosal amounts of energy, but as there is slightly more anti-matter than matter, the anti-matter then annihilates again with what is left of the target. Two explosions for the price of one, in other words. The exact method by which this 'works' is unknown, but various explanations have ranged by extremely powerful magnetic fields to the matter and anti-matter existing slightly out of synch with one another, be it in time or in different dimensions. Whatever the explanation is, it must be noted that Paradox Technology can create some of the most powerful 'conventional' explosives ever made - tests have been done which show one single Paradox bullet can level buildings and a single Paradox Missile (which contains relatively large amounts of anti-matter when compared to a bullet) has been known to knock a planet slightly off its orbit. Suggested Tech Level: 16 LAAV What is a LAAV, I hear you asking. Well, a LAAV is a Lower Atmosphere Assault Vehicle. Why is this in the tech section instead of in the military section of one of my country's pages? Well, because of the sheer amount of tech that goes into creating one of the deceptively simple, mass-produceable yet highly dangerous weapons. A LAAV combines technology that utilises other dimensions for multiple purposes with highly advanced Paradox Technology, highly advanced Plasma Technology, an energy system that uses the universe for power, biologial mechanics and sentient machinery with enough weaponry to devastate an army. Basically, a LAAV is a small vehicle, about the size of a hatchback or similar controlled by an artifical, biological intelligence and is completely constructed out of nanobots (allowing one to repair to full operational capacity unless it is completely annihilated). It is armed with Plasma Cannons, Plasma Missiles and Paradox missiles - despite its small size it has almost infinite ammunition. How is this possible? Well, before I explain that, I'll get on to the power source. LAAV's are powered indirectly by the background radiation of the universe and directly by Energy Boxes, my original name for the objects that harness general atomic decay, dark energy, a little bit of fusion and other forms of cosmic radiation and convert it into a highly efficient power source that can provide ridiculous amounts of energy for their (rather small) size. LAAVs utilise this energy for three purposes - flight (which they achieve by a combination of repulsion, magnetic fields and Paradox Thrusters), shielding (for their size, they have extremely heavy shielding which is a combination of Plasma Shields and Magnetic Fields) and for sustaining the interdimensional pockets (hereby referred to as Hammerspace) that allows them to store enough ammunition to lay waste to whole planets without compromising on speed, weight or agility. LAAVs can also 'warp' themselves to a pocket dimension, thus taking them out of the fight but giving them time to repair themselves unless the opponent is using dimensional weaponry, which would be unlikely given the sorts of operations LAAVs are involved in. They also possess Trickster units and the most advanced levels also possess Alar Generators. To sum it up, a LAAV is a unmanned, self-repairing, sentient, heavily shielded, small, fast and heavily armed assault vehicle that operates in the lower atmosphere (they double as space fighters, but I have space fighters that serve their purposes better than LAAVs) that can be used for anything from crowd control to guerilla missions (due to their stealthing technology, small size and speed) and even to full-pitched battles. They are the epitomy of destruction on the battlefield and are one of my favourite creations. Suggested Tech Level: LAAVS only possess all of the above features once they are fully upgraded and thus can range from simplistic (Tech Level 6 or 7) to highly advanced (Tech Level 16 to 18). Lilninjabro6 (HFPE) Admiral's Armour ® The Admiral's Armour is a powerful armour that has everything a soldier will need. It is made of a secret material that can be found in few spots around the world (The Province of Somalia has a fair bit) that, when frozen, won't unfreeze and will be next to impossible to break. Combined with metal to make the armour, the wearer can survive a shot from a Canfire cannon. It also has a computer feature, that when the wearer says he wants certain weapons (PFB-1, AK-75 or 73, Retum Shotguns and Flamades) they will come out and he can also say "Remove" to put it back in the small storage space. The wearer also has a water tank to drink, and some vegetables, meats and bread to eat. The basic armour is only worn by Sergeants, Lieutenants and Captains, which does not have the food or water, and the eye holes are covered in black tinted glass. Majors, Colonels and Generals wear the full version with white tinted glass for eye holes. Suggested Tech Level: 17 This armour has been borrowed by Juton to study for their own General's Armour. They have permission to use the same features on their armour. 'Rache Glock' Anyone is free to use any of these ideas provided they don't pass them off as their own or use it in a game I am playing in. So if you're in cyoc and want to use them, go right ahead. I will never play that game. Using any of the more unique techs, such as my anti-laser armour in a game that I'm playing in will result in a very angry glock. ' 'Misc 'Angel' My proposed late game combat armour. Hasn't been used as of yet though but it takes heavy inspiration from my earlier combat suit, the rustan v7. Would be issued to all general infantry. It would have the following features *Composed of an advanced armour that is mostly made out of hyperdiamond. EMP-proof. It works similar to my anti-laser armour but with physical impacts. When a high velocity mass impacts it, it actually causes a chain reaction at the molecular level in which the material becomes almost fluid and distributes the energy across the entire surface. When that energy is dissipated, the material returns to its previous state. Oh and an anti-laser lattice is included in it * An advanced shield *anti-gravity pack for flight and increased suit strength *Inbuilt servos to increase strength and agility *Full environmental protection-also oxygen tanks and a water breathing device *HUD system *Inbuilt nanite repair system *Telekinesis gauntlet *Flammenwerfer outlet ( Because you don't want a flamethrower contained in your suit) *Communications array *Laser designator *Inbuilt repulsors as a secondary weapon *Inbuilt weaponry *Tesla generator as a power source *Morphic camouflage-not invisibility, the suit changes its pattern to match the surrounding background *Weapons used includes gyrojets, distruptors, micromissiles, high density/velocity bullets, pulse weaponry, gauss guns, gamma ray weapons, gluon gun and others. In late end game, they may use meson weaponry. *Also equipped with restraint wire. *Facepalm proof (See the pest control war entry for why this is applicable) Suggested TL: 15+ 'Bricks' An orbit to surface deployment weapon. Featuring advanced sensors , communication suite and HUD systems. Features our nanite repair system to perform maintenance and battlefield repairs. Uses an anti-gravity unit s. Amphibious. . Comprehensive NBC system. Defenses include Shielding, deployable anti-laser defense, anti-projectile system, the armor mentioned in angel, PIDS, acupuncture launchers and a shot detection system. It is equipped with an engineering suite and blueprints. It has two objectives: produce more of itself and destroy the enemy. Once the second objective is completed the first objective is also completed. It’s main weapon can be swapped through a choice of coilguns, downsized rion cannons, pulse weaponry, grenade launchers, cruise missile launchers etc. Suggested TL: 14 'Concrete submarine' Okay, sounds stupid but just listen. Now, their main advantage is that they’re very cheap and easy to make than metal hulled vessels. Even more advanced forms of concrete are dirt cheap. They’re also more resistant to crushing depths-they could probably dive past the 1800 feet limit of most steel submarines. It’s also difficult to pick a concrete sub out from natural rock formations on the sea bed-which is where they’ll probably be used. Now, they are basically giant hollow rocks with motors stuck on them. Not the most buoyant thing. They’d be equipped with powerful pumps that propel water down meaning it could ascend and maneuver. Due to these advantages, they have a unique strategy. They would maneuver into a busy sealane or port and lie stealthily in wait until a target passes overhead. They then launch a vertical rocket-propelled torpedo. They would be about 1/10th of the size of a modern attack sub and have a crew of maybe 6 men. Due to being cheap and very potent if used correctly they could be used very well in asymmetric warfare. To deal with the obvious problem that concrete wears down quickly in a saltwater environment the hull would be coated with a protective polymer coating. Suggested TL: 2-3 'Counter-insurgency gas' Chemical weapon. It kills within a week. However, you'll be offered an antidote. Mind you the antidote features a nanite tagging system. The nanite acts as an electronic spy and reports back to a central controller. Suggested TL: 8 'Force-Fed' A form of cybernetics that allowed instant data upload, revolutionising teaching and cutting education costs in the conjoiners. Allowed the conjoiners to create a nation of insanely talented individuals. Skills as well as Knowledge could be implanted. Suggested TL: 10 'Hula hoop' This is a giant donut shaped disc built around stars with very powerful magnetic fields such as neutron stars. Ideally the star would be a neutron star. These discs are build around the star. They have a built in super-conductive lattice. As the disc rotates around the star, it generates an enormous current turning it into a giant power generator. As it would be uninhabitable, the disc can spin as fast as the material is capable of supporting it. Suggested TL: 18 'Hush Corner' An information-denial tech. It completely cut the affected area off from all information. No light, no sound, no form of information could enter or leave the generated field. The largest conjoiner warships could isolate an entire solar system. Suggested TL: 12 'Mantis drones' An underground defence system, designed to destroy enemy underground assets us ing pulse and sonic weaponry. Uses phasing tech. Propulsion system consists of a powerful anti-gravity unit that creates a bubble around the craft that lets it move through the ground. Suggested TL: 14 'Smart Chaff' Smart chaff are tiny robots that are made of an alloy featured carbon fibre that are released from missiles fired high into the atmosphere. One missile holds around 1000 smart chaff. As they fall to earth, they take in information using a multitude of sensors and beam it back to command and control sensors. One robot is capable of providing recon of a 10km squared area. They are capable of interfering with enemy communications by EW however this disables their recon ability. They hover miles above the ground until their power runs out and they self-destruct. Suggested TL: 5 'Thor cannons' One of the first anti-orbit weapons in NC. Originally designed way back in nc 26 they are giant static coilguns and advanced fire control software designed to take out large enemy space vessels in orbit around the world. Later adapted to be mounted on space warships as a ship to ship weapon and an orbit to surface weapon. Later versions were mounted on mobile vehicles. Suggested TL: 12 'Biological' 'Cloverfields' Giant organic behemoths that were used against Luim multiple times. Amphibious. Very thick skin made them almost impossible impervious to most conventional munitions. Concept taken from the cloverfield film. However, differences include grown on breeding farms, controlled by neuro-chips in their brains and had integrated weaponry built in. Also carried drones. Spider like 1 metre wide invertebrates but with 12 legs. Bred rapidly and were extremely poisonous. Their bite would cause baby drones to grow in the infected victim. Suggested TL: 12 Glockspawn Giant invertebrates from hell. They bred rapidly and could spit multiple types of venom. They venom varied in effect, from corrosive to a type that would cause the victim to become paralyzed, another type that causes them to hallucinate, another that caused them to die, another type that causes their nervous system to rot, another that causes damage to higher brain functions (I call this the F3n venom), another that causes their muscles to break down and become almost useless and another that caused them to suffer from excruciating pain. Any organic creatures that were bitten by a Glockspawn would become a host for a the Glockspawn's offspring. Within 24 hours, they would have entirely consumed the host. Suggested TL: 12 Shard A biological weapon. The original form of the weapon appears to be a purple shard. These shard's can be dispersed by a multitude of means. Once a shard has come into contact with an organism it burrows into the flesh and multiplies The shard then takes control of the organism and alters its appearance massively. Once the shard's have spread throughout the entire organism it is extremely difficult to kill as if an infected part is amputated, then it will simply act as an independent organism. The shard has almost no intelligence and is an indiscriminating weapon. The worst thing though? Being infected with a shard doesn't kill you but you'll wish it did. The victim is kept alive and aware of what is going on, but unable to act and in awful pain. One shard, which is around 0.1mm wide and 3cm long is enough to completely infect the target within 2 hours Suggested TL: 11 Wubble Another form of biological warfare implemented by Glock. A wubble was a mammalian pest, similar in size and mass to a typical rabbit. Few big differences though. They were omnivores, and highly vicious. Oh and a wubble split into two more wubbles once every 20 minutes provided it was fed They were used in Glock's proxy war against Nondescript to great effect. Suggested TL: 11 Spores A collection of various spores. Could be dispersed by aerosol sprays (crop duster style), bombs and missiles. They come in a variety of flavours *Anti-metal (eat through metal) *Anti-plastic (eat through metal) *Corrosive (eat through anything else) *Paralysis (induce sparalysis in organics) *Schizo spores (induce schizophrenia in sentients) *Fear spores (induce fear in organics) *Nerve-rot spores (Causes the nervous system to break down) *F3n spores (Causes higher brain functions to shut down) *Muscle degradation spores (gradually weakens any affected organics muscles) *Sticky spores (produce copious amounts of something akin to superglue) *Pain spores (causes any infected organics to suffer from extreme pain) *Flesh-eating spores (eat through flesh) *Sleep spores (produce sleep gas) *Poison gas spores (produce poison gas) Suggested TL: 12 Paper men The ultimate in disposable infantry. So called due to their wispy appearance, they are capable of being produced organically extremely rapidly and cheaply. They are poorly armoured and armed, with conventional low velocity hand gun rounds tearing them through and only having sharpened forelimbs as weapons. However, they are extremely stealthy and hard to detect. They are mute and detect enemies through their electrical impulses. They are surprisingly resistant to explosives, as they tend to be knocked over rather than outright destroyed by them. They run far faster than people and are stronger physically. For easy storage and transporation, they are able to fold up. When their "skin" is ruptured they release a cloud of fear or schizo spores. Suggested TL: 12 'Countermeasures' 'Acupuncture' Clearing a mine field is rather… dangerous especially whenever it is a beach or in shallow water. There, the mines can be placed deep under the surface and awkward for personnel to clear especially during an amphibious assault. They may be so deep that HE rounds are ineffective against clearly them. The answer? Darts. Around 7000 .50 cal ones. The bomb is guided by gps, then detonated high above the target location. It spins which helps evenly distribute the darts. The darts self-cavitate which allows them to penetrate to far greater depths than most rounds. When a dart hits a mine, it will inject a compact explosive that detonates the mine upon impact into the mine. Any darts that don’t hit a mine will self-destruct for easy clean-up. They can also be used against massed infantry concentrations. Suggested TL: 2 'Air filters' Flying nanites that serve in an anti-bio, anti-chem and anti-nanite role. Literally millions in an square metre of Air. They also act in a refuse disposal capacity. They create more nanites from trash. Basically a counter to any air-dispersed agents. Suggested TL: 10 'Anti-laser aerosols' Basically I would have them in two forms. Bomb and plates. Bombs deliver the substance all around the impact zone while plating delivers it in the direction of the enemy. Both use canisters of compressed air to pump ultrafine but reflective particles into the air or in space. Bombs or shells would be used to cover battlefields with them. The particles are so fine that they hang around in the air for quite some time (obviously less if there is wind). They stick around longer in vacuum. Any beams that hit these particles would disperse. Suggested TL: 3 'Anti-laser armour' This takes advantage of room-temperature superconductors. An alloy that is interwoven with superconductor wire instantly absorbs the electromagnetic energy of a beam weapon and disperses it over its entire surface area. It then re-radiates very quickly into the surrounding air as heat. This means the laser needs to be capable of destroying all of the armour at once, before it could penetrate through to the true target. If the armour was artificially cooled, even more energy would be needed to overcome it. Suggested TL: 8 'Anti-laser reactive armour' Plates made up of an array of tightly packed gel packs. When a beam hits one of these packs, it boils the gel away causing most of the energy to be redirected away from the target. This is a rather primitive solution. But hey it works. Suggested TL: 4 'Bursters' 300m in diameter spheres. One was built in every solar system they controlled as part of a scorched earth strategy. Upon activation they released a massive burst of gamma radiation that killed all organic life. Conjoiner civilians and military assets hid in Tardis gates linking to Vaults until the solar system was cleansed. They did no damage to non-organic life and there was no lasting effect. Suggested TL: 15 'Dimension scrambler/static' An area-denial strategy. A dimension scrambler or Static generator churned up space-time in other dimensions and to a degree in local space. Thus it prevented all cross-dimensional activity and certain types of FTL travel. Brute-force FTL travel using conventional methods but a lot more powerful would be unaffected. More advanced versions would be able to pull objects back into real space and stop all forms of FTL travel Suggested TL: 10 'Graviton shield' Okay, this device exerts a field that prevents gravitons from outside the field from interacting with mass inside the shield. I.E. it cuts off the mass inside the field from the effects of any surrounding gravity field. To do this, we would use quantum manipulation to generate large amounts of anti-gravitons along the outside shell of the mass to be protected. These gravitons cancel out the incoming gravitons from the local gravity field. More energy being pumped into the system would create more anti-gravitons that neutralize more normal gravitons. Obviously, a lot of energy would be required to counter something such as the gravity bomb but if we're at the stage to create that, then we'd be at the stage to power this. Suggested TL: 18 'Micro-missiles' These were small missiles maybe around the size of a typical unguided rocket that were mounted in pods underneath the wing of aircraft. The pods were able to target a wide area around them. When an enemy SAM was detected, a micro missile would be launched at the SAM to blow it up. Suggested TL: 6 'The nuketralizer' Okay, this is rather… advanced namely a way to prevent nuclear explosions. First of all you need some fields capable of manipulating the strong nuclear force. This is the force that holds atomic nuclei together. Now, particle experiments have shown the weak nuclear force to be linked with the electromagnetic force, they were probably part of the same superforce-fracturing away sometime shortly after the big-bang. They are sometimes called the electro-weak force. Now there’s a bit of evidence that the strong nuclear force is linked to this force. With decent enough tech you could access the strong force. Now you can use this, to weaken the force within its area of effect. With radioactive materials such as uranium and plutonium it allows the nuclei to shed their neutrons at much lower energy levels, allowing the weak nuclear force to become more dominant. So instead of a city-flattening mushroom cloud the nuclear core quickly decays into inert non-radioactive elements. You can also use these dampers to clean up radioactive material and contaminated areas and stop nuclear fission reactors from operating. There is a brief burst of neutronic radiation as the radioactive material is turned inert. Even stronger dampers could completely suppress the strong force. This would result in the complete breakdown of all nuclei in the AOE creating a new form of deity-level weapon. Suggested TL: 18 'The plasma inatmosphere defense system (PIDS)' An anti-missile defense system with its operation being based on the technique of dynamic pulse detonation. An automated system focuses a laser on a specific spot in the air. This superheats any gasses there already creating a plasmoid. A second laser focused at the same spot creates a shockwave that results in an explosion with a bright flash and a loud bang. Unlike other weapon systems, it doesn’t need to hit the target directly. If you rapidly fire the system just ahead of the projectile it could produce hundreds of tiny potent shockwaves within a fraction of a second. This would cause the projectile to be thrown of target or even torn apart. As most anti-armour weapons require precise alignment with the target to work effectively, this reduce the damage done massively. The technology could be scaled up to protect aircraft from SAMs or target ballistic missiles or scaled down to protect soldiers from bullets. Suggested TL: 2-3 'Ringworld defense system' The Ringworld’s floor is interwoven with superconductors. When this superconductor grid is fully charged, it manipulates the magnetic field of the star it is built around pulling off a massive solar prominence and compressing it into the most powerful gas laser. It is incredibly powerful, being able to devastate world’s with a single second long burst. It can be fired until the target is completely destroyed. The beam is able to be fire in just about any direction. It can even refract the beam to hit targets that are shielded by the floor of the ringworld. It more than capable of destroying almost any enemy fleet or using Tardis technology it can be used as a ship-mounted weapon. Suggested TL: 19 'Spacechaff' This system is a last resort counter to projectiles and some DE weapons. Basically, launchers mounted on the spacecraft throw out large clouds of reflective particles about the size of grains of sands in the direction of an incoming threat. Due to the massive relative velocity differences in space combat they would neutralize enemy projectiles with the force of high-powered bullets. The reflective grains provide some protection against beam weapons and help obscure the ship’s signature which helps prevent target locks. In a last resort, the particles could be concentrated to act as a weapon. The particles would act like a shotgun. Provided the particles weren’t neutralized, they would do massive damage to ships. Suggested TL: 8 'Dimensional/advanced physics' 'Cascade Point' The FTL method the conjoiners used to get around the galaxy. It worked on the theory that as there are an infinite number of parallel universes it was possible to locate a parallel universe, with that versions universe of the object being transported where this universes object wanted to be. For a micro-second, the two objects existed in the same space before Universe A's object went back to Universe A but in its new position. Suggested TL: 10 'Diamond ray' Provided the target organism is carbon based this rearranges all their carbon molecules into a form close to diamond. As a result, they become perfect diamond statues. Very useful for the thrifty invaders. "Brunk: Boss, we're poor now. We spent all our money on this war. Grunk: Brunk, you idiot. Just go and sell some of the people who were turned into diamonds Brunk: Oh right. Forgot about them" Suggested TL: 17 'Fire Cobra' A weaponization of TARDIS. A TARDIS portal was opened inside of a star. Warships would carry externally mounted TARDIS portals that were linked to the dimension that the star was linked to. When needed, the ship's TARDIS portals would open and the contents of the star would be emptied out of the portal. This would create what is essentially a stellar flamethrower. Could also be used by replacing the star with a black hole Suggested TL:14 'Inertial supression' This permits the alteration of a ship's inertial mass in order to permit high-g acceleration for interstellar travel. It works by suppressing fluctuations and turmoil in quantum foam that supposedly causes momentum and inertia (similar to the concept of Higgs Bosons). Thanks to this technology, conjoiner warships were capable of maneuvers that would have been dangerous to much smaller and more agile ships. Suggested TL: 8 'Nukeroids' This is the opposite of the neutralizer. This makes the strong nuclear force stronger, slowing down or stopping atomic nuclei from shedding neutrons altogether. This would stop all fission reactions within the area of effect, and may enhance some types of fusion. Nukeroids would stop the radioactive material from decaying, making nuclear power plants useless. Many of the transuranic elements are very unstable and short-lived but with this they could be transformed from mere curiosities to something with a practical application. This would lead to massive breakthroughs in a whole range of disciplines. You can also use them to create improved shells. Put simply, the more unstable elements like californium are put into shells that have an inbuilt enhancer field. The nuclei are artificially stabilized meaning they can be fired safely. Once the field disengages, the element becomes unstable. When the shell hits its target, it creates enough force to cause a mini-nuclear explosion. Suggested TL: 18 'Tardis' Tardis gates were devices that created empty infinite universes that were accessible through the gates. They have a massive range of applications. Later variants allowed the nation controlling it to restrict the size of the dimension. This allowed near infinite applications. Suggested TL: 14 'Nanites' 'Animation' Using the same nanite=neurone theory from building blocks this is a slightly simpler version. Nanites are fired into the environment and use local materials to build war machines. More like a golem rather than a ground attack aircraft. The created "animations" be they made out of sand, stone, dirt, ice etc are resilent to damage due to their ability to reform easily but tend to lack ranged attacks Suggested TL: 12 'Are you my Mummy' Another weaponized form of nanites. Used against organic creatures, it would convert them into a highly-infectious slaves. They created more nanites inside their own bodies from the iron in their blood cells. The slaves mutated into horrific forms. Suggested TL: 10 'Building blocks' Once again Nanotechnology. Put simply, it's all military vehicles being constructed out of Glockianium. (Don't get me started on my ego) Now Glockianium is rather elegant. An ingot of it is constructed of millions of nanites. It gives the appearance that it is solid. That is until it is required to change shape. It's programmable. Now, every vehicle is built entirely out of this stuff. It can act as all necessary components of any weapon system. So a tank is made only out of Glockianium, a transformable programmable matter. Two big points. 1. It's intelligent. Each nanite acts as a neurone. While an individual nanite is pretty dumb, a tanksworth of Glockianium will be human level sentience. This means that vehicles will not have any crew needed. This gets round one of the problems created by point 2. 2. It can combine with other vehicles and Glockianium sources or split up into smaller pieces. Lets give an example of why this is useful. A brigade of tanks encounters a sheer cliff. Couldn't get down normally. They transform into helos. Fly down, land and turn back into tanks. A company of APC's are under attack by aircraft. They transform into Anti-air guns and shoot down the enemy aircraft. You get the idea. As the vehicles are autonomous they don't require a crew. Meaning you don't need to train each crewman on how to fly a jet, how to pilot a tank and how to operate a submarine. Suggested TL: 12 'Cookiecutter' The best known Conjoiner tech. Weaponized nanites. Originally dispersed via water, it could be spread by other methods. Almost undetectable, it was the defining tech that glock created. Once a target had ingested infected water, the nanites would produce more of themselves inside the organisms body. Once a command signal was received or a pre-programmed delay had been achieved, the nanites would exit the infected organism's body. Extremely rapidly. This caused death instantly by massive organ damage. It was a scalpel of an wmd as it had the ability to only target specifics. An instance was the complete extinction of Luimnigh's genetically engineered warriors by The Conjoiners. Suggested TL: 9 'Weapons' 'Anti-collateral weaponry' AC weaponry works on a simple principle. It disrupts organic molecules but passes through inorganic substances. As such, say an AC weapon is dropped on a city. All life in that city is killed due to their internal tissues being rearranged in horrific ways but the city is completely unharmed. The complete opposite to the Who me? weapon which renders a city uninhabitable but leaves the population alive. Suggested TL: 14 'Anti-small ship weaponry' Basically an reloadable version of the space satellite shotgun. Mounted on ships, the fletchettes are contained in a round which is then accelerated via magnets to high velocities at enemy small craft. When the round leaves the launcher, the fletchettes disperse and form a wall of death. Due to the enemies ships small size, this shotgun approach is devastating if it connects. Due to the projectiles high speeds, it will connect. Suggested TL: 6 'Eye of Horus' Okay, as the NAR I had massive solar panel farms in the sahara. This created huge amounts of energy that was beamed up to satellites. These satellites then sent the power to various receivers around the globe. The eye of horus was the weaponization of these satellites. It used concentrated energy to create beams that were able to decimate enemy fleets. Suggested TL: 4 'Gravity rod' Basically, it's a rather simple weapon. A vacuum tube has a tardis gate at both the top and bottom. The tube is only a few inches wide and long. A tungsten rod is place in the gravity rod. When the gravity rod is activated, the tungsten rod falls through the tardis gate at the bottom and then reappears at the top tardis gate. It continually accelerates due to the lack of atmosphere in the tube. As it accelerates, its effective mass increases. Eventually the rod approaches near lightspeed and the device is turned off. The rod impacts with enough force to crack the planet in half. It would be fairly easy for a spec ops team to plant the device on an enemy planet, activate it and run away. Suggested TL:14 'Heat-resistant chocolate' Glock's most insidious tech. Chocolate that is unmeltable. The chocolate is then dropped from Orbit onto the world that Glock wishes to obliterate. A chocolate bar strikes the ground with the force of a small nuclear bomb. In the obliteration of Signar, 128,000 chocolate bars were dropped onto signar. Glock has the unique honour of being able to claim he has killed a player with Chocolate, when he obliterated Bowser's planet using only chocolate. Suggested TL: 2 'Molecular vibration ray' A weapon and a counter all in its own. It works by suppressing the targets molecules through manipulation of the four forces causing them to be in effect in a stasis field. Or it can increase the speed at which the Target's molecules vibrate causing them to break apart. To counter the stasis you use stuff that speeds up the molecules and to counter the ray that tears the target apart you use a ray that will slow the molecules back down to normal levels. Suggested TL: 18 'Restraint wire' A very thin wire around 30 feet long that possesses a certain degree of sentience. Made out of metal, they are capable of propelling themselves via anti-gravity technology. They are able to either bind around a target rendering them motionless, deliver a shock that paralyses them temporarily or kill the target through either suffocation or bleeding. Suggested TL: 13 'Rion Cannon' Jointly developed with Rpvictor and Wayne. A form of ion cannon that was supremely destructive. Suggested TL: 14 'Space satellite shotguns' Single use launchers that launch thousands of fletchettes composed of an dense alloy (similar to tungsten) at satellites. As they’re single use they’re cheap. Any fletchettes that miss the target will fall back to earth and burn up. Later versions would include fletchettes capable of doing more damage against shields and tracking enemy satellites. Suggested TL: 5 'Underground meson accelerator' This apparatus accelerates pi neutral meson particles with enough precision (taking advantage of the fact mesons decay slower as they speed up) to decay at a predetermined sport and with a sufficient concentration unleash energy comparable to nuclear bombs. Best thing about mesons? They have the unique property of being able to be fired through physical objects without harming or even interacting with them in any way. They could shoot through planets to hit a starship thousands of miles away. An example of an application is a deep-crust defense system. A meson device capable of rotating 360 degrees is in an underground complex miles below the surface of the earth. Since the weapon’s beam can pass through any layer of matter, they can be placed underground with no effect on performance. Deep meson gun emplacements would be one of the toughest planetary defenses to defeat by attacking forces. They’re fantastically protected and very difficult to detect. They could also target locations on the planet's surface as well as anything in nearby space. More advanced versions would be portable on warships and perhaps even with a power comparable to the OZE or conjoiners man-portable. Suggested TL: 18 'Who me?' Named after the famous OSS experiment, it's a chemical weapon. Non-lethal but with an awful stench. Anyone who is exposed to it tries to leave the area as soon as possible. It is delivered by bomb or missile which detonates above the target area before raining down. It targets an area of around 25km squared. The compound then bonds intermolecularly with the surface it lands on, meaning it can't be eradicated. Meaning, if it's dropped above a city of 10 million, it would cause those 10 million to leave the city with all due haste. Suggested TL: 8 'Why did you look at me' A computer program that causes the screen to flicker. This causes any observing humans to suffer from an epileptic fit. Suggested TL: 5 'Teran Marine' 'Invincible Xel'Naga Theory' This has never been organized into a single description, but around NC 19, Teran was on the verge of a tech revolution like that which has never been seen. It was during this time that his tech was truly maturing, and the Xel'Naga was nearing its maximum. After creating the unnatural force known as Sephiroth, various tech advances put Teran on the top of most tech categories and entirely eliminated the free will of his people, took control of their conscious and subconscious, and eliminated all economy. The main theory states that after the Xel'Naga energy source had reached its full potential, it would have Infested all known forces and technologies within Zargaria, including the vast networks Teran had which reached to the very limits of the known Universe. Once this had occured, the Xel'Naga would be in complete control. Following this, the forces of the Xel'Naga would have become too great for its Zargarian masters to contain, and it would have broken free of the various checks and failsafes which kept it operating at 30% capacity. With its sentinent nature, its extension known as Sephiroth, and control of everything Zargarian, it would turn on humanity and on the Universe itself. Without its former restraints, it would unleash the full power of the Ultima and mercilessly hunt down all life, infesting everything it touched. The problem is that at this point, Teran would not be able to control his own creation, and due to it having reached invincibility due to harnessing the matured Zargarian technology, the game itself would be ended with no player in control. The paths leading to this invincibility are legitimate and avoid all Anti-OP measures, but the end result defies game limits and game laws. For this reason, the full power of the Zargarian Xel'Naga cannot be permitted in any game that wishes to continue. Suggested tech level: 21+ The Omni1 Weapons And Defenses T.H.E.T.A. As any biologist knows, the nervous system is controlled by electrical pulses. In theory, such could be disrupted by an EMP set to destroy theta pulses (which I believe control the nervous system.) EMP can cover large areas. Death Ray+EMP= Kill everyone in an entire country Suggested TL: 4. This is 100% possible with our current understanding of the universe, but we have yet to do it. Force Field I'm not referring to the little protection fields on n00by ships. I'm talking about a weapon that screws with the fundamental forces of existence. The universe is made from four fundamental forces: the Strong, Weak, Gravitional, and Electromagnetic. Screw with one force, and the others change. For example, a battleship could fire the Force Field, set to convert the Strong and Weak forces into Gravitational. As this happens, the target falls apart while being crushed by gravity. Cool huh? {C {C}Suggested Tech Level: 17. It takes epic badassery to mess with the universe. Flip The Switch This one takes normal matter, "flips the switch," and turns it into antimatter, which is then fired as a ray. Although it is a powerful energy source, I like it better as a direct weapon. Suggested TL: 17 Gravity Bomb The Gravity is possibly the most powerful weapon ever devised in CYOC, NC or any other such game. But I won't make bets off that. Gravity is the curve of spacetime. To make a more rigorous statement, gravity is perception, by three-dimensional beings, of our universe existing in four spatial dimensions. (There are actually more, perhaps infinitely so, but Dimension Four accounts for 99.9999999% of all gravity, so this is what we use.) Gravity is actually the most powerful of all natural forces (BY FAR), but our three-dimensional perception limits what we can perceive of it (IE the gravity is polluted.) A "true gravity" bomb the size of a small house would have the gravity pull of VY Canis Majoris. How do we accomplish such? Very simple. Make it exist in the fourth dimension, and the fourth dimension only. The way this is done is uncertain- some have proposed using a fifth-dimensional laser or some such insanity. To compare, imagine you existing in three dimensions, without height or depth existing. This is the utter butchering of common sense that would be faced by Gravity Bomb makers. If such was ever made, however, it would be an Ultimate Weapon. Because it is beyond what we can calculate or understand, it scores itself above a 21 on the scale. Or maybe let's do this another way. Imagine a cosmic string. 1-Dimensional. Thinner than a proton. Every 1.6km, an earth mass. Cracks in the universe like cracks in ice. Basically, we are creating a gravitonic superstring on the W axis. Special materials must be used to make a gravity bomb. It must be very high in gravitons, have a very low vaporisation point, and cannot contaitn dark matter or antibaryons. The only material science has discovered that fits these criteria is not known to exist in nature, but can be synthesised from a combination of various elements. A general recipe includes small amounts of strange matter, in addition to trace amounts of neutronium and boronite, mixed with pure gravitons. This material is much easier to synthesize than creating the actual bomb. Suggested Tech Level: The necessary material can be built somewhere around TL 17. Building the actual bomb, however, is much more difficult and requires around TL 23. Hagedorn Cannon Absolute zero is a fairly well-known temperature. In Kelvin (a popular scientific temperature scale), it can be described as 0K. Now let's look at the other end of the scale, "absolute hot." This describes the highest temperature matter can obtain. For the sake of this article, I will assume this to be the Hagedorn temperature, some 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000K. Or in simpler terms- very, very hot, hotter than any naturally-occuring phenomenon since the Big Bang itself (possibly.) The Planck Temperature, 100 times hotter, may be used, but I will use the Hagedorn for the sake of this article. Basically, I am proposing opening a door to another universe. In this proposed universe, everything would be heated to the Hagedorn temperature at rest, so therefore all atoms would be at the Hagedorn, plus up to a few million degrees. Now, if we launch the Hagedorn at an enemy, it only takes one atom ''to strike many others almost immediately (because it is vibrating so hard and fast.) When launched into a planet's atmosphere, it can sear the entire sky and turn the atmosphere into a burning fire. But better yet, launch ''multiple atoms. Not only will the effect be greater, but where the atoms collide, massive energy waves are released. Entire solar systems could be destroyed in such a way. TL: 21, minimum. -- Social Habitat {C {C}My most insane idea yet, this one proposes using unbelievably advanced computing and intramultiversal scanners/travel to create an unstoppable civilization. (Although if they have the tech to use Habitat, they are pretty much unstoppable anyway...) By the Many Worlds Theory, there are so many universes out there that Graham's number is insignificant. Anything possible exists, from a neutrino being a planck length away to the a universe where time flows backwards. This would be somewhat compatible with the Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle. By using horrifically advanced technology, we could find and build a gateway to the perfect universe. One of perfection. Unlimited industrial resources, a star-sized perfect planet, and blueprints to every possible technology are only a few of the possible uses for this ultimate technology. Although that last part might annoy the Banhammer Gods... Suggested Tech Level: 19-20. Not because of the tech required, but because of the sheer OPness of it. Volcano1qaz Armor General's Armor (Ultimate Form) A light fabric which fuses with the user. It gives the wearer limitless power, and complete invincibility. With this armor, the wearer can manipulate the universe in anyway he/she sees fit. They can also shapeshift while maintaining their traits, project extremely dangerous forms of energy as weapons, and create matter from nothing. Any attempt to attack directly into the gap in the cloak will result in whatever projectile/weapon being used being cast into an infinitely long amount of space, keeping all weapons from harming the wearer, who can extend his/her influence beyond this infinite space. Any attempt to harm the cloak or even the wearer's body will be completely unsuccesful, as no projectile, force, or anything at all is able to harm the cloak/wearer. The wearer is also gifted with the ability to literally rip out the souls of his enemies, and gains limitless intellect and memory. The wearer is also gifted with infinite life. If the wearer attempts to rip out his/her own soul, they merely rip out personality traits, and eventually memories. The wearer is also gifted with the ability to change their mass/density to anything without affecting gravity. So if they had a stable platform from which to kick a planet, they could easily kick it away. With their ability to affect space and time, they can destroy/create black holes and basically anything they wish. They can also travel freely throughout the universe at instant speeds. The user can also choose what they can be affected by. For instance, they are normally affected by gravity (With a gravity/anti-gravity generator keeping them at Earth-based gravity.) They can choose to no longer be affected by said force, and float around an area as if they were in space. They could also choose not to be affected by our laws of physics. The armor/cloak would compensate for this by finding a way to keep the wearer in existence and keep the same traits as before. I could never make this armor in CYOC, so I settled for giving it most of these traits, if underpowered. Suggested tech level: 21+ Vrangr Wayne Crystal weapons {C {C}As everyone knows, speed and penetration are the most important factors in a ballistic weapon. While Plasma frequently becomes the infantry weapon style of choice in higher tech levels of the CYOC genre, I have a different favorite. Crystal. I'm sure that many of you have played HALO and loved the needler? well that is what I'm talking about. By artificially creating different types of crystals and crystal lattices, you can create projectiles that are very light(and therefore can be propelled faster with less effort.) and have massive penetrating power and strength. an extra bonus is altering crystals to respond to special stimuli. For example: Creating a crystal that expands into a predefined form when the small rod it was grown on releases a special ultra sonic frequency. In practical use, you can create a combat knife that is only a few hundred grams in weight, but when activated, is 2 feet in length, never dulls, stronger than steel, and only as thick as a few atoms. they also have the added advantage of being able to refract high power laser beams. Cool huh? Suggested Tech Level: Almost anywhere on the scale, capabilities and uses simply increase with the tech level. "Warp" Torpedo The Warp torpedo is a weapon utilizing technology highly similar to that of the Warp Engine and Warp Dials. However it was conceived in a version of Nation Creation where warp engines where unusual, and Bowswers Warp Dial did not exist. The Warp Torpedo, also known as the Phasing Torpedo, was designed to bypass defenses or a physical obstacle in order to reach its target. Its operation is rather simple, the Torpedo is launched, and it proceeds to enter the "Warp Dimension". Using its programmed co-ordinates, it re-enters our space at a defined location.(Such as, behind an enemy shield.) The most notable use of the "Warp" torpedo, is in the "Seeking Horsemen" war against Luimnigh, in which his entire space empire was destroyed by a single Warp torpedo fired into his sun. Suggested tech level: 16, not because of complexity, but because of potential abuse. "YES WE KHAN" Nanites Yes we Khan, or Khan nanites as they are also known, are a Inovation in both Nanotechnology and in Cybernetics. These nanites have a multitude of uses, but I will only explain a few. Khan nanites are designed to attach to the nerve clusters below the brain. If a single nanite is introduced into a life forms blood stream, the nanite will find its way up to the brain. It will then attach itself to the Nerve cluster, and proceed to build a system of nerve cells around it, shielding it from discovery, and causing incredible pain and likely death if tampered with. Once in place, the nanite has full control of the nervous system. Due to its selective location and system of self created nerve tissue, it can feel the impulses from everything that the lifeform feels, tastes, hears, and sees. If at any time the nanite is enabled, they will kill their host. This may be done in various ways. Be it through a direct attack of the brain, simply stopping nerve signals to the heart, or causing every nerve in the body to feel intense pain as just a few examples. These nanites can be controlled either through pre-programmed steps and actions, or through input obtained through the hosts nervous system.(correct stimuli can be recieved in a variety of ways and sequences, or a simple timer.) These nanites are carried in various ways, but the most common is a direct injection. Suggested Tech Level: Unknown. Shing Luim's Universe-mapping Thing Essentially a very precise sonar of the entire universe, inspired by the Republic of Haven's mapping of the univrse. Tech Level: 15 Armageddon Bomb A massive disintegration weapon. Works by repelling all subatomic particles from eachother, cascading them all outward at intense speeds like a giant sand-blaster, disintegrating almost everything. Tech level: 15 F3NR3L GP Gravity Technology Altering particles codenamed GP, this technology gives the user complete and utter control over all gravity and weight in the Universe as a whole.Using this tech at supremely high levels can even result in the reversal of the Big Bang, and cause everything to cease to exist.This technology can cause the user to create a center of gravity anywhere, with any magnitude they please. Tech Level:21+ Animus Trainer This technology essentially downloads information and abilities into the brain almost instantly. Tech level:Unknown Orion Shielding This is a shielding system with the ability to reflect and reverse inertia. Tech Level:11 Category:Review